The Iridescent Clan
Background The Iridescent Clan was founded in the summer, by a young Wind Fae by the name of Obsice. Obsice was a wanderer, above all else, and felt as though he would continue wandering for all of his days in Sornieth. Then there was Heaklest. Heaklest was a young Mirror, dedicated to serving the Arcanist. She was a bit of an anomaly; Obsice didn't understand her, but when she mentioned needing an experienced traveler to aid her on her journey to the Arcane Lands, he agreed to join her. When they reached the Starwood Strand, the wandered was torn. He had expected to continue on his journeying after saying goodbye to Heaklest, but he had grown attached to the Mirror during their journey. This did not matter to Heaklest; she intended to carry through with her plans, regardless. Before leaving for the Observatory, she entrusted Obsice with a nest of eggs. This cemented his decision to stay in the Starwood Strand, and he set up a small home for himself and the eggs he was protecting. Eventually, other wandering dragons began to come and go, making their semi-permanent homes around them, thus cementing the Iridescent Clan's reputation as the home for traveling dragons. Territory and Culture The Iridescent Clan is considered a home for dragons who can't keep their feet on the ground, longing for adventure and always on their way. Dragons of this clan will always have a home to return to, no matter how far they stray from the Starwood Strand. As a result, most members of the clan hail from different flights than that of Arcane, and many ambassadors have been given homes on their land. Members who stay at the lair have their own roles to fulfill, but are not discouraged from traveling as well. The clan is made up of four main regions near the base of their lair, all maintained with magic to make them safe for non-Arcane dragons. * The Homesite; The "main lair" of the clan. This is where the clan's leaders, founder, and other important members make their home. The Homesite is carved from a stray crystal found near the Crystalpine Reaches, and carved out underground to make it large and inviting. * The Outer Village; Where other members of the flight, mainly those who don't want to live in the Homesite, make their homes. The houses are made from many different materials found in dragons' home flights, making it seem a bit cluttered but giving it interesting architectural variety. * The Springlands; A garden grown in a clearing near the Outer Village. The Springlands is a large garden maintained by various members of the clan, as well as magic from the clan's wizards. It grows plants from all over Sornieth. * The Crystal Node; The Crystal Node is a spoil from Focal Point. A large statue, carved from a piece of meteorite, and sat in the middle of Iridescent Clan territory. The Node works as a magic amplifier, and with it the wizards of the clan are able to keep their magic protecting the surrounding area in strong working conditions easily. In general, the clan has many cultures represented within it, but there is one unique thing about the dragons living there that are considered part of clan specific culture. It is encouraged for young dragons, once they are of age, to travel Sornieth and find their own way in life, regardless of if that means settling in another clan, dedicating themselves to a deity, or returning to their home at birth. This is considered a passing into adulthood, and dragons are expected to be away at least 10 months before returning. This is the minimum time expected to see every region in the land. Once they have made their decision, they are to return to the Homesite and tell the Oracle of their journey and what they would like to do, so they may be given a blessing for their life ahead. It is customary for the clan to gather in a celebration before the young dragon moves on to their decided future. Clan Members * Obsice (Founder) * Zephyr (Leader) * Wayfare (Co-Leader) * Wanderlust (High Wizard) * Cassiopeia (Matriarch) * Kane (Head of the Colosseum Team) * Sion (Head of the Gatherers) * Monarch (Oracle) * Laurel (Seamstress) * Xeneris (Head of the Guard) * Foglight (Head of the Scouts) * Starmage (Keeper of the Crystal Node) * Yore (Shade Ambassador) * Pelagius (Record Keeper) * Avarice (Eggkeeper) * Sole (Head Gardener) * Andromeda (Lore Keeper) * Risoka (Huntress; Eternal Autumn Ambassador) * Stormspell (Lightning Ambassador) Category:Arcane Category:Mighty Lair